


Little Weeds

by EricaX



Category: DarkWing Duck - Fandom
Genre: Bushroot & Liquidator, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaX/pseuds/EricaX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bushroot finds it difficult to get rid of some weeds. Liquidator is there to help and support him. Some slash. Liquidator/Bushroot. Oneshot. Mainly fluff.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Little Weeds

**Author's Note:**

> Bushroot finds it difficult to get rid of some weeds. Liquidator is there to help and support him. Some slash. Liquidator/Bushroot. Oneshot. Mainly fluff.

The sun shone through the green-tinted glass windows of the Greenhouse as the single occupant inside began to water his plants. It was a large job, having to take care of them; watering them all. It consisted of using a great amount of water, a an even more amount of time. But Reginald Bushroot didn't mind. It made his plants so happy to be watered and it made him feel a pang of pride when he did so; knowing he was making others happy. He just wished sometimes that these 'others' that he was making happy weren't green, wet, or covered in pollen.

He got so distracted while watering his plants that he didn't even realize the hose started to move back and forth of the cement, eventually starting to twist and turn. Bushroot felt a tug on the hose and instinctively, the plant mutant simply pulled harder on it, trying to move down the row of plants. The hose pulled back, making the skinny plant-like duck go flying back with it. He landed hard on the cement with a cry and groan.

He finally let go of the water nozzle and watched in awe as the hose continued to twist and curl, raising up into the air; defying gravity. Suddenly the nozzle shot to life, water flying through it. The water fell to the cement in a puddle and then the hose shut off, falling back to the ground limply.

Bushroot stood up from where he had landed on the cement and just watched the puddle, which began to swirl. Seconds later, Bushroot saw the familiar, warm smile of The Liquidator.

"Hello, Reggie! Once in a life time opportunity to see the Liquidator's grand entrance through the hose!" beamed the ex-salesman.

Bushroot brushed himself off, looking un-amused. "You scared the living sap out of me!" he whined.

Liquidator tilted his head to one side and a moment later he was beside Bushroot, trying to wrap his arms around Bushroot's shoulders. "That was an unwanted side effect and you have my total, cash back apology."

Bushroot allowed Liquidator to hug him close, pushing away after several long moments. "So what brings you here, Likky?"

"Oh, the normal charade. I missed you, mainly, and I got the impulsive feeling that you are lonely here in your Greenhouse when I am not here" justified Liquidator, providing the reason of his presence.

"Well, I'm not always lonely when you're not around. I still have my plants and of course, Spike" shrugged Bushroot, trying to be indifferent. His heart always melted when Liquidator was around and the things the watery canine always said to him would always make him feel like a sap. He started wringing his hands together, unsure of what to do now or what Liquidator was expecting of him.

"How about" started the liquefied villain. "If we go and rob the St. Canard bank." He said this as he took Bushroot's arms and examined them, moving them about. Bushroot was too caught up in what Liquidator was doing to respond, so he just nodded. Liquidator inched closer to Bushroot, his head right next to Bushroot's. He whispered into the other's ear. "Or is there something else you have in mind?"

Bushroot shook his head. He really hadn't had any other plans besides watering his plants and since he was already done with that, he found that there was nothing else that he needed to do.

Liquidator looked about while waiting for Bushroot to answer. "Well, " squeaked Bushroot at last. "All I've been doing is watering my plants. That's really the only thing I had to make sure I did today. I worked on my experiments last night and I have to wait three days for the formula to cool and solidify before I can start working with it again."

Liquidator was still eyeing the rest of the Greenhouse, so in a distracted voice he asked, "Three days? Why so long?"

Bushroot shrugged. "Like I said. I'm experimenting. I have a theory that if the formula is frozen for a certain amount of time; in this case, three days, it might work more sufficiently."

Liquidator nodded a large smirk forming on his lips. He looked down at Bushroot. "Is that so?" Bushroot nodded. "Well, perhaps we should forget about the bank heist and do some other activities.."

Bushroot's face flushed at these words, his face going hot. "R-Really? Other activities? Like what kind?"

"Maybe, perhaps…..Disposing of the weeds" suggested Liquidator. Bushroot blinked at this, then looked up at him.

"Is that some sort of slang? Because I'm not familiar with it….." he muttered, his face covered with confusion.

Liquidator chortled a little, shaking his head. "No, its not. I was being literal. I'm suggesting that we really should dispose of the weeds…"

Bushroot's expression changed very little as he titled his head to one side. "You…You mean, actually kill weeds?" He laughed at the very idea. "I don't have weeds here in my Greenhouse! I make sure of that! I even made my own fertilizer that keeps weeds from growing!"

Liquidator wordlessly turned Bushroot around in his spot and pointed over to the corner of the Greenhouse. Bushroot, wide-eyed, looked to see what his companion was pointing at. In the corner of the room was a bunch of daffodils and Forget-Me-Not flowers. "What?"

"Do you not see the little plants growing around your marvelous collection of flowers over there?" inquired Liquidator. Bushroot squinted and saw that his watery friend was correct. All around the flowers and their stems were weeds, growing and happily sitting in the bright sun after just being watered.

Odd. He must have missed that when he was watering them earlier. "Oh, now I see them. Weeds."

"Yes, weeds. And now I think it would be best to get rid of them" concluded Liquidator, moving from behind Bushroot was walking over to the flowers.

"What! I don't understand what you're getting at!" cried Bushroot, snapping out of his shock and sprinting over to Liquidator, who had quickly sloshed his way over to the flowers.

Liquidator shook his head. "What part of this don't you understand? You have weeds in your garden. Now you have to get rid of them."

Bushroot squeaked at the idea of killing a plant. "What! No! I can't do that and how dare you assume I would kill a plant!"

Liquidator backed off a bit, seeing that he was offending his green friend. "There is nothing to get upset about, Reggie. Everyone kills weeds when they see that they have them. It's just what is done. Surely you would understand that much." He tried chuckling, but Bushroot's dark look cut him off.

"I. Do. Not. Kill. Plants." hissed Bushroot. "You of all people should understand that. Why! Everyone should understand that! Anyone and everyone who knows what I am!"

Liquidator was flabbergasted by Bushroot's speech, having not expecting such a deep and heartfelt response of anger. "Oh, look, Reggie, I didn't mean it like that, its just that you're blowing this way out a proportion!"

"How so?" growled Bushroot, crossing his arms.

Liquidator shrugged, looking back and forth as though the answer was there. "They're just weeds!"

This was far from the right thing to say. Bushroot closed and eyes and balled his leafy hands into fists. "Just weeds?" he repeated. "They have feelings too, you know!"

Liquidator sighed, seeing that he was at fault. He knew that wasn't the best thing to say, especially in front of Bushroot. But he found it difficult to understand why anyone would want weeds or to protect them. Perhaps with a little persuasion and some discussion Liquidator would get Bushroot to understand this.

"Alright, come here…" he started off softly, stretching his arms out in a welcoming way towards Bushroot. Bushroot didn't move an inch, just continued to glare at him. "With the right marketing technique and one hell of deal, we might be able to fix this snag in the conversation!"

Liquidator sloshed his way over to Bushroot and wrapped an arm around the angered mutant.

"You can't kill them! They're plants! Fellow plants! I refuse to let them die!" insisted Bushroot.

Liquidator blinked at him, moving backwards slightly, then placing a hand on his hip. "But wait a second, I was always under the impression that weeds were not a welcome plant in the average flora."

Bushroot put his arms down and crossed them. "Yeah, well, I'm far from average and so is my Greenhouse."

"And what makes your Greenhouse so special from the average?" was Liquidator's next question.

Liquidator and Bushroot never left eye contact, refusing to back down. A blunt silence filled the Greenhouse, during which time Spike, Bushroot's dog-like, pet Venus Fly-Trap, came running in between them, being clumsy as it tried to catch a fly and falling on its chin several times; yipping all the while.

Once Spike was gone, Liquidator finally looked away while Bushroot just stood there; satisfied. "Alright, so you're not average. But I would assume you had the same taste for weeds than everyone else."

"Yeah? Well, that's where you're wrong!" huffed Bushroot, his arms crossed and turning around so that he wasn't facing his watery friend.

"Why do you care for them so much?"

"I just told you before! They have feelings! They are living creatures!"

"And yet you killed Posy" said Liquidator pointedly.

Bushroot froze at the remembrance of Posy; the bride gone wild. Thanks to Spike, she ended up being a vampire potato. Bushroot still shook with shivers at the recalling of that particular event.

"That's a different case altogether. That was a freak experiment gone wrong! What was I supposed to do! Just let her live!" defended Bushroot, for once, not backing down.

"So….you HAVE killed a plant…Tsk….Tsk…" tittered Liquidator.

Bushroot seemed affronted by this as he placed his hands on his hips. "Are you here only to get me all riled up, cause its working!"

Liquidator shook his head, sloshing over to Bushroot and wrapping his arms around him, holding him close. "No, that's not why the great Liquidator came to see you. I came here because I missed you…" he spoke softly. It was very unlike Liquidator to bluntly speak the truth, especially not in one of his salesman jargons. Bushroot finally loosened up and allowed himself to return the hug.

"So, why are you here?" Bushroot asked, resting is head on Liquidator's chest.

"To get you to get rid of your weeds" teased Liquidator, gently pushing Bushroot away and, walking away from him. Bushroot turned around and looked at him, stomping his root-like foot down.

"Would you stop being like that!" he demanded, walking up next to the liquid canine.

"Stop being like what?"

"Sassy and…and teasing!" stuttered the plant mutant.

Liquidator spun around, his water form swishing everywhere. "You know…. When I say weeds…I'm not just talking about the weeds one would find in an every day garden…" whispered Liquidator, inching closer and closer to Bushroot.

Bushroot blinked at this, not understanding what he was getting at, but as he watched Liquidator move closer, he felt the sap go hot in his cheeks. "W-What?"

Liquidator took a hand and touched Bushroot's foliage and antennas, which made Bushroot shiver with pleasure. Liquidator didn't respond, just held Bushroot close and the mutant plant duck simply enjoyed his embrace, soaking in his water. But before anything more came of it, Bushroot snapped out of his pleasure and stepped away from him. "Something wrong? Are you not getting exactly what you wanted? Not big deal, just call the Liquidator!"

"No…That's not it…." sighed Bushroot. "I'm just not in the mood." He tried walking away, but Liquidator side-stepped so he was in front of him. "Now that doesn't seem to be the Reggie I know!"

Bushroot didn't reply and just went off and walked away. A deep, sad frown appeared on Liquidator's face. "Please tell me what is bothering you, Reggie…"

If Bushroot still had fingertips to bite at, he would, but he couldn't, otherwise he would have to grow a new hand, which was more painful and difficult than one would think. "Can….you help me…?"

Liquidator cocked his head to one side, his dog ears raised up slightly in curiosity. "Help you what?"

Bushroot gulped, his back facing Liquidator. "K-Ki- G-Get rid of the weeds…." He finally turned around to reveal a sheepish look on his face, wringing his hands together.

"Oh! What is this! A change of heart from our plant lover!" boasted Liquidator slightly.

Bushroot groaned, scowling. "Ooh, hush up!" He playfully pushed Liquidator on the arm, or tried to, but it backfired and Liquidator moved away and as Bushroot fell, Liquidator caught him. Bushroot gave out a yelp of fear and a moment later he found himself above the ground as Liquidator held him gently in a loving embrace.

"My little Reggie…" chortled Liquidator, amused.

Bushroot just allowed his companion to carry him over to the back of the Greenhouse where they both knew the dreaded weeds were growing. Bushroot's anger was now completely gone and nothing but a sad look on his face was left. A look of dread, Liquidator noted.

He set Bushroot down on his roots in front of the weeds and flowers. Bushroot knelt down to examine them and then slowly looked back at Liquidator. "Do I have to?"

Liquidator sternly but caringly nodded. He knelt down next to Bushroot, his watery hands on Bushroot's shoulders. He leaned in close to Bushroot. "I'll give you some of Liquidator grade A loving if you do this…"

Bushroot's green face turned a red-ish green as he blushed, a small smile forming on his beak. Bushroot then focused on the task at hand and took a deep breath. He moved his leafy hands closer to the weeds that grew before him.

'Master? What are you doing?' spoke their little voices.

'Why are you coming to see us?'

'Master, did we do something wrong?'

Bushroot winced and put his hands over his ears in a pointless way to try and stop from hearing the voices of the weeds. He groaned a bit, not wanting to get rid of the little weeds.

Liquidator just watched in awed silence as Bushroot listened to what the little plants had to say. No matter how many times he witnessed seeing Bushroot listen and communicate with his fellow plants, he would always be amazed by it. There was once a time when he never would have thought twice about a plant, but now, having Bushroot as a close friend, he thought very highly of plants.

"I-I cant do it! They're talking to me and asking me what I'm doing!" cried out Bushroot, sounding as though he was about to burst into tears. With an emotionless expression of his face, Liquidator gently grabbed Bushroot's right arm, now directly standing behind the mutant. He took Bushroot's hand and moved it so that it was right next to the first weed closest to them. He then gently braced Bushroot's leafy hand and moved it so that it was holding and grasping the weed. "Hold on tight…" muttered the canine. He then pulled Bushroot's arm upward and up came the weed.

'Ahhhhhhhhh!' cried the little weed that was just pulled.

Bushroot winced and flinched at the sound, dropping the weed and falling back into Liquidator. "It will be fine…" his friend assured him. Bushroot didn't think as he sniffed, hating the thought of a plant dying.

The two of them continued this process for some time and until each weed was disposed of. At first, it was difficult for Bushroot, but as he pulled more and more, the more relaxed he became. Neither of them said anything, for there was nothing to say. Liquidator knew that this was difficult for Bushroot to handle. All he had to do was look at Bushroot's depressed, teary face and see that much was true.

"I'm killing a fellow plant.." he would mutter under his breath. After all of them were pulled out there was a large pile of weeds behind both of them where Bushroot had flung them to the side after pulling them out. Now the mutant duck looked down at the pile with pity and sorrow.

That was, until a new voice came into his mind.

'Thank you master! Those nasty weeds were suffocating us!'

Bushroot perked up at this and turned back to the Forget-Me-Not flower that he had been working around. "Really? Y-You don't think it was murder?"

Liquidator wrapped his arms around Bushroot's torso as Bushroot continued to converse with the flowers. He nuzzled close to his favorite plant. His closest friend.

"I don't like to be the one who says, "I told you so" but…I told you so!" chortled Liquidator as Bushroot turned around from his conversation with a wry smile on his beak. He turned around so that he was facing Liquidator.

"Alright….so you were right. I shouldn't have made such a big fuss…" he trailed off. Instantly though, Bushroot's leafy hand was pointing at Liquidator, touching his nose. "But you understand that that was very hard for me! I did it, not because I wanted to, but because….it needed done!" He had faltered at the end, but at least he had gotten his point across.

Liquidator smiled widely and announced, "Alright, I agree. But now it is finally time for you to try some of Liquidator's greatest service!"

"Service?" squeaked Bushroot.

Liquidator didn't respond, just grabbed Bushroot, holding him close and giving him a deep kiss.

Three days later, Liquidator returned to the Greenhouse and found that Bushroot now had a new section in one of the middle chambers of the Greenhouse. He noted that the section contained nothing but the weeds that had been pulled previously.

Author's Note: Just a little one chapter fic. I hope you liked it. I got this idea and I just had to use it. J Enjoy!


End file.
